Tell me a Story
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Dust and smoke and shades of gray envelope her vision and a hand is tugging and pulling and soon enough she’s running. My Insanity, the finale chapter.[Read&Review, Much Love.]
1. Who are you?

**AU? Maybe? After Hueco Mundo Arc for sure. Maybe even borderline Crack, although I am going to try my best to make everyone, especially Lady Yami and Genetix Chiquita, my favorite UlquiHime writers, proud. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own except the idea! UlquiorraxOrihime Story. With hints other pairings.**

**Summary: They have rescued her, rescued her from the prison that enslaved her body, mind and soul. But as she struggles to remember who she once was, with a familiar face recounting stories they had once wrote together, will she remember who she had hoped to be? **

* * *

_There were always shades of gray, within the room, within the world, within the battle against good versus evil…_

_Even between you and me…but there was always one thing for certain, _

_I had fallen in love with you. _

"Orihime! Come on over here, I have something to show you!" Orange and brown danced across the fading sunlight, where the skies turned dark gray, with an everlasting glow that illuminated the streets. The young female by the name of Orihime Inoue made her way across the park to reside beside, to what was held on account of others, her best friend Tatsuki Arisawa.

They found her, after her defiant brush with death, killing Lord Aizen with her blistering raw power, its prowess formulated by her emotions to protect those she loved and in need of protection, as a heap on the floor, the clearing dusty and in crumbles.

The leading male of the rescue, taking her into his arms, he remembered then,

_I'll pay you back for what you did!_

_No, STOP IT! Don't hurt him!_

_Inoue-san! Get out of the way!_

_NO! Don't…I, I-I love-_He would have rather not remembered.

When she was safely secured within his father's hospital, he sat beside her bed for days, holding her hand, brushing her hair back when no one was looking, trying to talk to her, to get her to awaken, for it was speculated that she would never arise, but he kept at it, struggling with hope that by sheer willpower alone, she soon would open those gray eyes of hers and look back at him with that goofy smile she had once always done.

"Tatsuki, where are we going?"

When she had awoken, his smile faltered when she looked at him with nothing but a blank expression, the only emotion that painted her face that being fear and confusion.

_Who…are you?_

And his world had shattered.

"Ichigo and the others are waiting by your house for us, come on Orihime!" Pulling the girl by her hand lightly, she lead the way through the isolated darken streets, giggling Orihime followed wordlessly, never taking into account of the new street signs and districts, never placing a name with anything she passed by or if someone would occasional call out a 'hello'.

Upon coming up front to the apartment complex Orihime resided in, once entering, a sullen hush came about the darkened area and Orihime tried to pull her hand free, stepping back in caution. No lights were on and the quiet gave reason for the confounded girl to grow frantic. "Ichigo! Rukia! I've got her! Now!"

Closing her eyes in fear, 'they set me up, they set me. I knew they couldn't be trusted!' As the lights came on, she, still not opening her eyes, her hands waving at the hair rapidly, refused to acknowledge the words being…sung.

""Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Inoue-san-**Orihime**-_Hime-chan_!- Happy birthday to youuuuuuuu!!!!""

"Come on, blow out the candles!!" A crowd cheered, she still refused to open her eyes.

"Inoue-san…?" There was worry in his voice.

"Orihime! Don't be shy! Come here my darling little-OAF!"

"Shut it Chizuru!" Now opening her eyes, a peak first. It was a blur, the candle lights and street lamps being the only source of illumination, but she made due.

She saw a small group gathered in front of her, in the middle of said group was the boy she had first awoken to, beside him, a rather short dark haired female now fixed with a scowl on her face, them two holding the cake.

To the right side, a tall lean figured male with glasses and midnight blue hair, his worried, and concerned look put her at ease, a sense of comfort washing over her just by looking at him. To the left, a tall, very burly of a man who held soft features as he peered down at her, the others, one now red cheeked smiling female, a group of more girls behind said female, some boys she couldn't quite place names with their faces, all of them from her school. She smiled at the group.

The people she had come to known since her memory lapse, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida-kun (she found him to be quirky and cute), Chad, Chizuru, Tatsuki…all of them, she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt that she had left so many good friends behind, that her trust still wasn't all together there as she looked upon them. Fear that what she doesn't know would be cause for her downfall.

But she took a leap of faith anyways.

Smiling she walked into the room.

"Oh wow! It's my birthday?!" She missed the glances of doubt, worry, and frowns that spread throughout the room as she blew out the candles and the lights came on. "Thank you so much guys! This means so much! The cake looks _so_ yummy!!" Dipping her finger into the side of the cake, she placed it into her mouth and moaned in pleasure. Keigo Asano promptly fainted in bliss.

He went unnoticed.

"Perfect! I like it!" Uproar of cheers went about the room and music started to play, Tatsuki lead her to a chair in the main active room saying to sit tight and that she would go get her a big piece of cake with something to drink. Scanning the room she smiled as Ishida made his way towards her.

"Why, hello Ishida-kun. Are you enjoying yourself?" a small nod was her answer and she was content. Leaning against the chair she smiled at the comfort of the area. "This is nice…it's really nice." Glancing at her, Ishida kept quiet, allowing her to continue. "It's something that I miss. I don't know why really, and I can't explain it, but I feel…_felt_," she giggled softly upon correcting herself, never once uttering that she still felt such a sensation. "So alone, for such a long time…it's nice, to be surrounded by so many happy people, people that care about me."

She turned to Ishida and flashed him a radiant smile, to which he returned, only a little bit more dully. "Inoue-san, would you like to dance?" Nodding her head exuberantly she stood up as Ishida lead her across the floor, catching sight of Tatsuki form across the floor, holding the cake and drinks, she motioned for her to wait, to which her friend replied with half a smirk.

The music was a moderate pace, not too slow or fast, Ishida, clumsy as ever refused to hold her close or on to any body part, opting to hold her firmly by the hands. She giggled. She was still as naïve and innocent as she once was, despite the inability to recollect, she never knew that her enormous bust held such an effect on the men around her.

Glowering in a corner, Ichigo was soon joined by Chad; an offer of a drink was made but the orange haired male softly denied. "What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Nothing. I...Just, look at him!" A small nod of the head was used for a signal. "He's taking advantage of Orihime, and the way she looks at him is as if…"

Chad stood silent, deciding that calling his best friend out on his jealousy would not bold well for him or anyone in the vicinity of the area. "hmm…well, if you want to dance-"

"I don't dance."

"Hmm."

"Ah, leave me alone Chad." Pushing himself up off the wall he walked into the kitchen to look for food, Chad on the other hand continued to watch the scene play out before him. As the song started to drift slowly into a soft melody, a dance meant for lovers, Orihime and Ishida both blushed lightly.

"I uh…um, do you-" Ishida's babbling was cut off when Orihime stared up at him, previously about the floor, with big gray beautifully reflective eyes that told her every emotion.

"I think, I am going to go for a walk…" Letting their hands break free from one another, side-stepping his reaching form, she waved to his call out of 'are you sure?', walked up to Tatsuki and relayed her plan.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"…no, I, uh, just keep the party alive okay Tatsuki? I just need a few minutes." Leaving without another word, Orihime climbed to the roof of her building, gazing out at the stars in the process.

"It's really pretty out here tonight…I wonder if it will rain." As she sat upon the floor, bringing her knees to her chin, she buried her face into the comfort of her body, allowing the tears to fall. She knew not why for this sudden surge of sadness, she was happy just a minute ago, she was happy and having fun, she had friends, she...held no real memory of anything substantial, just bits and pieces...She-

_Do not cry woman. It means you are weak._

Lifting her head up carefully, a flash of white penetrating her sights, she grew frightened. They told her, you have powers Orihime, and one day, you'll remember how to use them.

One day, you will _have_ to remember how to use them.

Placing her hands about her hair, the hairpins emitting a soft spiritual pressure, she tried to brace herself for what was to come.

"Who-who's there? Come out …show yourself!"

As he did, her hands dropped to her sides.

_No! Don't hurt him! I **love**-_

_Her body grew limp, he had knocked her unconscious, the one she was protecting had…_

"Who…what…" Her body was starting to convulse, shiver and break down into uncontrollable sobs. This man in front of her, was he a man? Why did he look as such…

_Take her._

_And where will you go?_

"Orihime Inoue." Shocked, widened eyes registering that this person before her knew who she was caused her to step back.

He was quicker.

Behind her again. Just like before.

_Go. Now._

No more questions were asked.

The night breeze had stopped, allowing the now oddly calmed girl to cease her quivering, her hair cascading down her back as the tears followed the action along her face. She wanted to turn, and so she did, but stopped halfway when hands shot up and gripped her shoulders roughly.

"Do you remember me?"

A moment of silence, she had not seen his face fully, but his spiritual pressure, his presence alone was so _familiar. _She shook her head. "No."

His grip tightened, only by a fraction-enough for her to resolve to turn around fully, and when her warm yet cold hands met his frigid smooth surface of a face causing a chill to run down her body. Her eyes flickering with a hint of remembrance, she smiled softly, "Yes."

**Crappy beginning, I'm sorry. Please review?**


	2. Of how you and I

**Yeah this took me forever to update and I feel absolutely horrible, I'm going away for the 4****th**** of July weekend and I just knew I had to produce something before continuing to neglect this story. I love this pairing too much to let it die!**

**Disclaimer; you know the drill. Thanks for all the reviews, honest.**

_Do you remember me?"_

_A moment of silence, she had not seen his face fully, but his spiritual pressure, his presence alone was so __familiar. __She shook her head. "No."_

_His grip tightened, only by a fraction-enough for her to resolve to turn around fully, and when her warm yet cold hands met his frigid smooth surface of a face causing a chill to run down her body. Her eyes flickering with a hint of remembrance, she smiled softly, "Yes."_

_X_

For days, she stood locked in that room of hers, only every other meal time would she reemerge to eat some mysterious, naturally repulsive dish clandestinely before hiding her form away once more.

After the incident, the unexpected meeting with a face she dared not remember but couldn't help but commit to memory, Orihime Inoue fainted, the nostalgia of memories, flashbacks hitting at her, pounding and excavating the inner cores of her closed off mind, when she came to, she was securely tucked within the constraints of her bed.

Her…'friends' had come to visit here and there, especially Ichigo Kurosaki and that girl Tatsuki, she was grateful but she had rather stay hidden within herself, for she didn't trust herself, didn't trust what secrets lay within those memories that were locked away for obvious reasons.

It was the space that made her breathe easier, more comfortably. But soon, the same space began to betray her.

Being alone wasn't such a nice idea after all.

"Orihime!" Glancing at the door, the rumbling of soft knocks to gather her attention made her crawl into herself once more. That face. His cold, calculating eyes, his cold yet fiery touch, who was _he_, she had known him, but to what extent? Was he…an enemy of hers? An enemy within this world of, what was the name of it? Shinigami?

_No._ "Orihime? Come on, open up!" She felt…calmed, by his presence, safe. Safer than she felt when amongst the people that kept grabbing at her, they made her smile yet hesitantly, for she knew if she didn't smile they would ask once more 'what's wrong' and another one of those questions would kill her for good.

She didn't know what was wrong; she didn't know anything at all. She couldn't decipher, not at this point in time what would be labeled right from wrong, or what would make her smile for real.

She gathered bits and pieces of her memories, and she knew, _wanted _to fully believe in the knowledge that these **were** her friends, Tatsuki, a friend that came to her when she needed one the most, her brother Sora…she remembered all of that so clearly. The pain, the misery, her big brother gone, forever.

And with it,

Shattered remnants of a fight, a fight between Ichigo and her brother waged war within her mind, she remembered blood…lots of it, she remembered the tears that soaked her face and blouse, the wound to her shoulder, but then after that, after her brother's fading smile, nothing. Was it a dream? No, he had become a hallow, they told her.

Hallows…still, such a sad and funny concept when she thinks of it. "Orihime, please open up!" She, apparently, fought alongside these people to give Hallows, these once lost or corrupted souls, a second chance.

She stared at her feet, wiggling them until motionless and cramped. "Why…why give them a second chance when…they hurt and destroy so much, take so much away from us…why?" tears blurring her vision, she knew she instantly hated herself for thinking so somberly, so cruelly. But, that was how she felt now, regardless of her feelings in her past, now, her stance had become such as this.

"Inoue-san…its Uryu, please open up, Tatsuki and I are awaiting your presence for a picnic. Wouldn't you care to join us?" Glancing at the door once more she took in a breath, holding it, biting her bottom lip for some time before letting loose and throwing her covers back.

"I'll be right there!" her call may have sent relief to the two persons behind the door but none to herself. Quickly, she made way to the bathroom to shape up slightly, a quick shower, a brush of the teeth, spit, rinse, a comb to the hair and that was when she stopped.

Touching her hairpins softly she frowned slightly, her eyes growing misty. "Sora…" these pins, they held magical powers. They told her once, Ichigo is responsible for this, his immense spiritual pressure had to be released and drained somehow and had flowed to her along with many others, thus giving her such great and potent powers.

A soft knock to her entrance door broke her out of her reminisce and plastering a small yet sufficient smile on her face she walked into her bedroom, put on some clothes and greeted the pair that awaited her.

XxXXxXxXXxXxxXXxXXxX

"You know, we have to do something about his appearance…"

"I don't think he'll stay in Karakura for long, and the fact that he made contact with Inoue first shows what he is after…" Silence ensued before a fist connected to the ground below, the earth breaking mildly in two by sheer force.

"Damn it! Damn him and all to hell! She doesn't need this, not now, not _ever_!"

"Ichigo…" Glancing at the petite, dark haired girl Ichigo frowned before setting his firm lips into a eased expression.

"Rukia, you've contacted Soul Society right?" a nod. "Well, what the hell do they plan to do?!"

"For now, nothing." "WHAT?!" choosing to ignore the outburst she calmly continued as she sipped a cup of a concealed drink, her legs crossed underneath her, her skirt in her gigai form tightly wrapped around her thighs, nonchalant she spoke, "There's simply nothing we can do at the moment, he is hidden without a trace, we don't know his intensions now that Lord Aizen has…"

"Alright, I know the history, I was there, _remember?_ But he's still a fugitive isn't he? He should be on the top of the wanted list! I'm surprised Tōshirō Hitsugaya and his band of clowns hasn't come around to do some sort of search and destroy mission!" Bawling his fists his eyes glaring and brows drawn together Rukia decided not to speak more on the subject.

"So, what are we having for this picnic?" She seriously contemplated kicking him in the head when he didn't respond but as the others started to show up she kept to herself, opting to smile politely and wave. "Hi guys!"

"Rukia!! It's so great to see you!" Keigo, as per usual tried to jump and land within her chest area but missed and hit the bark of a tree when she side stepped easily.

"Great to see you too! Hi Chad! Where's Orihime?"

Sitting upon the floor with a small _thud_, causing Ichigo to finally break out of his trance Chad replied with his usual soft voice, concern obviously lacing the tips of his words. "Uryu and Tatsuki went to go get her, they should be here-"

"Hey guys! What's up! We've finally arrived sorry for the long wait!" Happily sitting down Tatsuki motioned for Orihime to join her, to which she did happily. "Hey, Orihime, what would you like to eat? Your usual pickles with Ice cream?"

Nodding vigorously in response, Ichigo watched the girl silently, her usual appetite still being intact yet, as he had noticed, her personality ever-changing with each new day. "Uh-Orihime…" Turning her head to acknowledge her name she smiled brightly at the orange haired male. "Um…never mind, I hope you enjoy the food." Blinking for a few seconds she smiled once more, albeit a little confused before returning to the scrumptious meal before her.

"Hey! You remember that time we all got in trouble because of Don Kanonji, haha our principle really didn't matter but our coach, whoa! Was he sweating!"

"Yeah! And Rukia pulled that elaborate act to buy time for our escape, it was classic!" As the laughter commenced Orihime looked from one laughing friend to another, trying to place the event but failing, when they looked at her expectantly she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah! That sure was funny…haha, was laughing about it for days!" closing her eyes, a signature move on her part when laughing mirthfully, she tried her best to make them 'buy' her glee, after awhile, it seemed they did.

"Hey! You know, I bet we can gather some fireworks and make our own fireworks display! How about it guys?"

"Keigo! That actually sounds like a good idea! We can also grab some food to grill!"

"Mizuiro! Don't you ever stop eating? Come on; let's go get the grill from my house!" As the two scampered off, Chad following due to a shouting plea from Keigo himself, Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, Tatsuki and Orihime sat alone.

"Hey, Ichigo, why don't we go buy the fireworks, I want to try and get ones with smiley faces!" smiling, somewhat strained, Ichigo raised his eyebrow in Rukia's direction before nodding cautiously. "Sure…"

"Great! Ishida! Tasuki! Why don't you show Orihime to the river bank again, I'm sure-"

"It's okay, really," her voice placidly sweet Rukia stared openly at the cheerful girl. "I can find my way, I remember from last time, honest." Nodding her head she raised her hands in a shooing motion. "Go, go, I'll be fine, I…really don't like burdening you guys…"

"Inoue-san…" when he caught the look in her eyes, one that cringed at the informality of their friendship he grimaced before correcting himself lightly. "Orihime," after her smile Ishida continued gracefully. "You are no burden; don't ever think such a thing, please. You are a dear friend to us all, and we just wish to help you, that's all."

"Thank you, Ishida-kun…but like I said, I will be fine, I'll meet up with you guys soon, half-hour, promise." Winking and holding her fingers up in a peace sign like fashion the four friends nodded at her before walking away.

Sighing Orihime held her hands within the other, fumbling as she made her way down the increasingly darken streets. She was trying, forcing her mind to work to her need, she wanted so desperately to remember, what had happened to her to have made her forget it all in the first place?

That one day, the last day, something that haunted her, light…she remembered, seeing light. Light before darkness overtook her, before _his_ face overtook her. She remembered the smell of that day. There was some draught in that time of year yet for that one day...

It was summer time.

As she looked about the overcast of the skies, she frowned. Looks like there would be no fireworks display after all.

That summer night smelled like it was coming back.

_Orihime…_

Is this a dream?

Her eyes wandered across the empty space of her surroundings. She was alone once more. She hugged herself tightly, felt the same flesh, like she does during those countless nights of longing. Then she recalled _his _smell.

He smelled like summer. The dryness of air and the warmth of the sun, the bitter coldness when summer rain came and it was, much to your surprise, colder than you would have expected amongst the heat.

Her legs moved on her own, and the feeling that something was chasing her, something more than just a physical being, a memory trying to catch up to her, but too far out of reach wouldn't leave her side. She said she would be there, a half hour at best, she wondered, back then, did she always break her promises?

She turned around beside her, caressed the pillow, and the warm yet cool hand that nestled upon it. She moved closer and pulled it nearer. The hand moved and touched hers.

_The smell of summer… was beside her…_

The feeling embraced her, and she moaned against it. She wrapped her arms around him as the tears escape from her eyes.

"Tell me…a story."

"A story of which to recall?"

"Of how, everything came to be." A pause, a heart beat against none, she froze, was she so deaf and devoid of feeling pain beside her own, was the grief consuming her to such great heights that she couldn't feel another's heart?

No, that wasn't it…for when she looked at him, his eyes boring into her own, _him_ being the one truly devoid of emotion, she knew then. He held no beating heart.

"Of how, you and I…"

The darkness enveloped them as the cold dissipates into the night. But it was the fields that she saw, and his warmth that she felt.


	3. Too blind to see

**Tell me a story, chapter 3.**

**I was wondering, can anyone make me an UlquiHime Banner or Icon, just for me? Yes? No? Nope. Damn. **

* * *

"_Tell me…a story."_

"_A story of which to recall?"_

"_Of how, everything came to be." A pause, a heart beat against none, she froze, was she so deaf and devoid of feeling pain beside her own, was the grief consuming her to such great heights that she couldn't feel another's heart?_

_No, that wasn't it…for when she looked at him, his eyes boring into her own, __him__ being the one truly devoid of emotion, she knew then. He held no beating heart._

"_Of how, you and I…"_

* * *

She's taken back to a time she dares not remember except for those brief moments of bliss as his words ring out, their story, slowly, within excerpts, retold.

"Inoue, Orihime…"

She sits there idly; she doesn't acknowledge him with words but merely by moving slightly across the bed, making room for him. He sighs. The small tickling, prickling feeling at the corners of his mouth threatens to surface, causing the twitch of his lips to frown upward, something that is so opposite of the movements his lips usually take it's hard to fathom the idea as being even remotely possible.

"You must eat." It's her turn to sigh but still, she does not yield. Instead, she pats the bed space beside her, a small smile forming on her lips as she eyes him tiredly. Aizen has been making her take tests, straining her power to the limit, forcing her to spew out all the spiritual energy she possesses until the very last drop, that last drop left only to use during the darken walk back to her isolated chambers, Ulquiorra's arm outstretched to hold her up if she were to stumble.

"No, now eat." She looks at him blankly before fixing her eyes on the bare floor. His moves are deft and swift, he is beside her in an instant and only the quick, short sway of her locks, even her eye lashes due to the immense speed give cause for her to look up. Yet, even before she makes a move his hand is already below her, holding on to her chin, urging her to look at him.

"You must stop this silly game, woman." The flicker of hurt transpires across her wide eyes and he instantly feels regret. "This isn't anything more than as you should perceive it to be. _I_ am to hold watch over you, as Aizen deems fit. _You_, you are to eat, as Aizen wishes you to. What ever Lord Aizen wishes to be, shall be. No questions, no protests, no objections."

She gulps as the strength within his grip upon her chin increases slightly, his body drawing near subconsciously.

"Do you understand?" She nods as does he, and then she closes her eyes and throws herself at him, he catches, with no qualms, you can say he knew it was coming, knew she was prone to spontaneous bursts of affection towards him as she confided in him. Him being the only one she is able to confine in.

He sometimes detests that fact, _what if_ there were others to turn to, would she in turn, never look twice at him? As he holds her, not really reaching out to her or showing her a requited adoration, but the feeling deep down, hiding, waiting for the opportune moment, he breathes in the essence of her and he holds her, because, holding her is all he can do.

* * *

"Where's Orihime?" the confused and slightly heightened voice shows concern. Perplexed the Quincy looks at the ex-replacement Soul Reaper in question. "Hasn't she arrived yet?" 

When the orange haired male shakes his head 'no' Ishida panics inwardly yet remains calm on the outside. "Well, a few of us should go look, with the reports going around about…"

He trails off as the others nod, they know it might be dangerous for her, knew they shouldn't have left her, and if something were to have happened to her, they knew, it would have been their faults.

Tatsuki is the first to break the tension. "Alright, I'll go search at her apartment, Ishida, check by the place we last saw her, Ichigo, Rukia, see if you can contact you're um…Soul Reaper? Yeah, that, those friends, see if they have word, Chad, you keep the others here calm and come up with some excuse as to why we are leaving."

Everyone agrees to the plans drawn up and they set out to find their friend.

"Where do you think she could be?" Rukia, quiet for a moment sighs, once again their minds link and her thoughts are relayed to him as if they are his own. Running, their legs blurry, their movements slowed, they are side beside, looking for someone, or more so feeling for her presence, their eyes looking ahead.

'_You needn't ask, you already know where she probably is, that…Espada, that hallow, she and him share a bond…the reports show that he is somewhere in this vicinity, Ichigo…she's probably-'_

'**I don't want to hear it!'**

'_Ichigo…'_

'**The bastard has no right to come back here! He took her away from us in the first place; he put her life in danger! He-'**

'_He also risked his life to bring her back to us…'_

'**I don't care!! The minute I see him I'll put my Zanpaktou right through his heart!'**

'_Hallows don't have-'_

'**SHUT UP!'**

"Listen," she breaks out of the trance as they round a corner, the sound on her phone alerting her to a hallow going off. "Just great…" she mutters. She looks at Ichigo and he nods to her, she speaks "You find her, I'll take care of this, just don't do anything brash-_Ichigo!_" She stops to watch as, in a blink of an eye, he is gone, leaving her behind.

"I should call in Renji and the others, things look like they are about to go from bad to worst…"

* * *

"Shoot, she's not here…Orihime, girl, where can you be?" Kicking a pebble and punching her fists into a nearby wall, Tatsuki frowns deeply, willing herself to hold back a few tears. She doesn't know a lot about Soul Reapers and the other world, all she does know is that Orihime had been in a lot of trouble, and the fact that she was powerless to help killed her inside with each day she was gone. 

Now that she was back, she swore with every fiber of her being that she would protect her, just like she did back before all this soul business came around, it would seem she was falling back on her words, for now she couldn't find the person she swore to protect.

"Damn it!"

"Tatsuki!" Spinning her head in the direction to which her name was being called from, Tatsuki spotted Ishida's flailing form. "Tatsuki, Ichigo has found her, there were traces of the Espada's reiatsu at the far corner-_here too_. There are traces of his reiatsu as well…he must have been here recently…"

He ignores the confused look she holds, words like 'Espada' and 'reiatsu' not forming any recollection within her mind but the mention that Orihime had been found snapped her out of her musings. "Did you see any means of force entry or…Tatsuki?"

"What are you talking about, everything was just as we left when we came by earlier, nothing was forced, and if she's been found, what the hell are we doing waiting around here for??! Come on, lead me to her!" She takes off but stops when she doesn't hear footsteps behind her. "Ishida, come on damnit!"

"You don't understand, the place where he found her, is somewhere you can't go."

"What?! Don't give me that bull, come on man!" She frowns when he merely fixes his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, the skies really are dark now and the street lamps shine off the frame, if only it was a little bit brighter, it could be enough to blind her.

Instead, she stares, intently hoping that he will give in and take her to Orihime, if not, she will continue to search on her own.

"Ishida…"

"There's nothing we can do, not at the moment. I'm sorry. Go back to the river bank; everything will be fine, I promise."

"Oh really?! Just like how she's fine right now, not remembering half of her _life_?!!"

She's crying now and Ishida's eyes open wide, he doesn't know how to react, doesn't know if he should take this seemingly unbreakable female into his arms and comfort her, or give her the cold shoulder and tell her to mind her own business. He doesn't know if he should lie to her, ultimately, because he doesn't know the end result of this parade of events.

So what he does do is sigh. Run a hand through his hair and watches her silently before speaking softly. "Go back to the river bank, I'll tell Orihime you're waiting."

And then he is gone the moment her knees buckle and give way to the floor below.

* * *

She is holding on to his white sleeve fiercely, the moment she realized someone was coming to her apartment door, up the building, up those steps, she was out the window, upon the roof and then within his arms, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he settled her within a vortex of his own, isolated from Karakura town essentially. 

"My friends…they will be worried, I must-" he stops her as his grip tightens and she winces yet surprisingly is unaffected. "Ulq…" she stops because within that moment the spiritual pressure that was coming at them seemed so familiar and she spins her head within the direction she knows it is coming from.

It is not soon after that he appears, lines creasing his forehead in consternation and exhaustion. She wonders. Has he been looking long? Is he mad, furious-worried? Why would he be worried…what is she to him? Her head hurts and the being holding her doesn't stop her feeble attempt to dull the pain as she fruitlessly places her hands upon her temples, rubbing the aching spot with much vigor.

"Orihime!" the way her name rolls of his tongue sounds so familiar to her that she stops her wasted efforts and looks up to stare at him. 'Hime' means princess, and the way he calls out her name makes her feel as if she was a princess trapped within castle walls, or maybe a dungeon, a cave, with a dragon to be slain in order to fulfill his attempt to rescue her.

"Ichi…go…" his shoulders relax when she produces his name in acknowledgement, but just as quickly he turns to glare at the silent captor. Orihime turns too, to see where his eyes land and she breathes in, unbeknownst to her as she watches the one holding on to her for any flicker within his emerald, dull orbs.

"You are…her nakama." He looks intently at Ichigo. "You are, a fool." He looks down at the woman within his arms, piercing her gray, wide eyes with an indescribable emotion. "You allowed her to be hurt, to loose her memories; you are not properly fit to take care of her, to protect her."

A pause. He directs his gaze away from the female whom is on the brink of tears now and settles them on the one he is ridiculing.

"Too many times have you allowed her to fall into enemy hands; too many times you have allowed her to be hurt physically. Your own power uncontrollable and unpredictable…you are no better than a hallow, controlled by your own thirst for fighting and blood."

His sword is by his side now, he had, at the moment of arriving, been ready to attack the bastard, but now as his arms grow limp and that tightening feeling in his chest, on the left side, where he would think his heart lies, the swirling motion of his stomach and the ringing in his ears take effect he believes himself incapable of doing anything beyond just standing there, watching as this empty being tears out everything from within him.

"You have also trampled her emotions…" Here is where she protests, she doesn't remember- _I don't want to remember, nothing, anything, stop! Stop!_ - But something tells her, what is about to be said shouldn't be said.

"Please, don't…" His eyes widen as the Espada pays no heed to the girl, what could Orihime be trying to stop, what was this guy going on about?

"She loved you and you were too blind to see it."

There it is. Where your heart drops and breaks into a million pieces, stabbing your insides with its shattered remnants. When your mind retreats within itself into a faded black of nothingness and your body shakes as if wishing to spontaneously combust in order to not feel anything that this terrible trembling is about to erupt within side you.

He stares, at a lost for words.

"You were too late."

And then he stares at nothing.

* * *

**I honestly wanted to add more but I'm going to keep to it within the next chapter, as to be expected, now Ulquiorra and Orihime will be alone, at least for the mean time, giving moments to relive memories and plans to be created as to how to deal with this certain dilemma. **

**Please review, they make me happy. And I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP:hugs and kisses: UlquiHime will become Canon!**


	4. How to make time stop

**Gomen, it took forever to update this didn't? Oh well, this goes out to Eijimi for creating amazing icons of UlquiHime which can be linked to through my profile, for me. **

**Love ya you sexy person!**

**XD**

**I can't seem to write more than what is within this chapter but I will really try to include more within the next, really sorry. I hope you all like this chapter and keep UlquiHime alive!**

**-**

"You haven't touched your food."

"I'm not hungry..." she hears a shuffle but doesn't turn around, she knows he's going to force feed her, and at one time she would have struggled, knowing he did as such to please his lord, but now...now she knows he has another reason.

"You'll starve if you don't eat." and the somewhat yet not quite softness within his voice causes her to relent on her silent protest against her situation. "Come." He beckons her softly and she makes move to turn her head acutely to where he stands, tray of food in hand.

"Ulquiorra...I want to be freed."

He stays silent, for there is no use in answering her cries more than once a day. She wonders if he has ever thought about rescuing her, but then she laughs at herself once the hole in his throat reminds her ever so clearly that he is an Arrancar, an _Espada, _to save a human he had the liberty of capturing himself was out of the question.

"Eat."

"Do you think...do you think that they hate me?"

"Whom do you speak of?"

"My Nakama..." The name she uses for them is all too ironic when thought about later on.

He casts a shadowed glance at her for the sorrow in her voice is almost too much to bear. He makes a grunting noise as if to say 'I don't know nor do I care" and he wants to say "as should you" and she wants to laugh because she feels he has already said as such and what's worst, she agrees.

So, she smiles at him, which falters ever so slightly under his perceptive gaze and she waves her hand in dismissal. "Never mind, don't worry, I'll eat."

"I do not worry." and the complacent picture of his face causes her eyes to find the bare floor the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. He takes leave at that moment, only to return later, news that the very same people she had been worrying about whether or not they hated her had infiltrated Hueco Mundo in hopes of retrieving her. He sees the hope and the slightly hidden love adorn her eyes, a look about her just like when he watched her before stealing her from her beloved world, and he finds….

He stops himself from delving too deep.

-

She awakes in a darken room, only the moonlight within the crack of a wall shines through, highlighting a miscellaneous item. As she sits up she brings her hand to her head and tries to dim the pain that consumes her.

_You were too late._

She scans the room in panic and before she can stop herself she calls out his name.

"Ulquiorra!"

He is beside her instantly and she reaches out to him in a desperate flurry of necessity. He does not protest when she clutches the front fabric of his attire and sobs into it mercilessly. Instead, he extends his arms around her and holds her to him, his knee supporting his slumped position as she is still leaning hunched over in her seated position upon the laid out futon.

She quiets after some time and breaks away loosely; regrettably, she dares not meet his unnatural shade of green eyes for fear of what they will hold when he looks right back at her.

"Kurosaki-kun…" the name pangs at her heart, she knows not why, but she thinks it best not to remember. "He-you…."

"There is no need to think on the matter, you need rest. Your mind has been under tremendous stress, Inoue."

She nods stiffly and lays back down, urging her eyes to close and to drift off to sleep, but her breathing doesn't even out and even throughout the darkness he can tell that she is nowhere close to sleeping.

"Are you hungry?"

"Will you force feed me if I say no?" She gasps lightly after that, questioning herself as to why she had replied with such quick wittedness with this man, this being, which was so foreign yet so familiar.

When there is no response she _feels_ him smirking and wishes more than anything that at this moment the room would consume her so there was nothing left of her and her humiliation.

"Maybe." and the playfulness in his voice she feels would be so unexpected if she knew any better.

"Who are you, really?" Tentative, she pushes back what little covers are about her form and she grips around for something sturdy to raise herself properly with. "Where do I know you from…?"

The small sounds of her footsteps are the only thing that meets her questions and she breathes in a shallow breath before continuing.

"Why…are you the only one…" she bumps into pure solid and she stumbles backwards only to be caught instantly and held in place. The grip on her arms is strong yet tender and she relishes in the comfort that it provides her.

"Orihime." That funny thing with her hearts starts up again at the sound of her name on his cool breath and she squints into the darkness, yearning to see him. "You must rest."

"I will." she bites back and she berates herself for how she is treating this man whom has been treating her with such care. "Once, you tell me what I want to know."

She hears something rumble deep within him as she leans against his chest and she ventures to guess that it is some form of a chuckle. "As you wish." she beams up at him with relief and even though she knows she wouldn't be able to see it herself, that he does.

As they make their way to sit, her not knowing really which direction to take but being lead by his guiding form, she freezes when he strays away from her. Soon a single light illuminates the small, what would seem to be previously barren room and as if knowing her apparent need to be in his company as close as possible, he joins her once again to relax her.

As they sit she searches for his hand and although not giving it outright he relaxes it upon his lap in clear invitation and she grips it affectionately. "Now, how did we…meet Ulquiorra?"

He closes his eyes as if to sigh and she quirks her head to the side in question.

"I kidnapped you."

She laughs.

He stays silent.

"Oh…you're serious."

A silence befalls them and she debates whether or not to release her hold on his hand. The moonlight has made its way across the room some bit, the time passing by being the cause, it seems to be creeping its way upon them, she notes.

"There are…some things I keep straining to remember, I remember my brother, his death…" she falls silent briefly. "Kurosaki-kun, he fought my brother, and I-I almost died that night." Her heads falls into an even more so shadowed stance and he lifts his other hand to grip her chin in order for her to look at him.

"What else?"

"Fighting, I remember so much fighting. That's something I _don't_ want to remember!" Her grip tightens and he breaks the contact and rises.

"More, Orihime, you have to remember more."

She closes her eyes tightly and nods in anguish. "Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu…Kuro-Kurosaki-kun and Rukia. I remember them, vaguely, but I remember them…and, my hairpins…" her hands glide across them stealthily before falling back upon her lap.

"Yes." he acknowledges. "Your powers."

"My powers…"

"The reason why Aizen wanted you."

_Las Noches_

_Aizen_

_Hōgyoku_

_**Destruction. **_

The scream she emits causes Ulquiorra to rush to her side, beckoning her to lie back down. She does not respond but continues to tremble as words and images continue to attack and intrude her mind. Forcibly, he pushes her down into the futon and her frantic movements make a grab at him in order to pull him down on top of her.

Her fear stops instantly and she is left in a motionless realm of feeling. His nose is beside her cheek and his breath upon her shoulder, his hand is hard pressed into the space beside her head and the length of him is up against her own.

"Ulqui-"

Her voice dies as his form moves slightly and now his lips are hovering over her own and his breath is quicker than usual and now her eyes are darting back and forth, and the way he feels against her feels _oh so right_ and she wonders why just by being near him like this causes her to forget yet want to remember _so badly._

She starts to speak into the darkness but he is removing himself painstakingly slow and she realizes in that moment when he is making a move to get up that she wants to kiss him. And the moonlight has finally crept up to them to shine upon them fully and now she is holding him to her in silent need and he looks down at her with silent inquiry, and both silent selfishness only fades when she leans up to press her lips gently to his own.

And as her hairpins glow, time stops.


	5. To fall into darkness

**Okay, I'm trying to improve on my writing, unfortunately I'm still horrible, but please bear with me, major thanks to aanimec15 and DreamingOne. You guys reviewed each chapter and liked the story despite its horrible tendencies, haha, love you guys. **

**Thanks to all reviews as well, I love reviews so please continue to spoil me! **

**- **

I remember a time where there was nothing but this plain room that had nothing but a bed, and there was a window, a window that held bars and beyond that? There was a moon.

I always looked to that moon and for a short time, it was my only friend. My only confidant as I talked with it in soft, hush tones. Half way in I would snap out of it and laugh at the insanity I was clearly displaying and bonk my head to get the crazy thoughts out but then? Then I would sit there, hands in my lap, head down and eyes even lower, and I'd wait.

I never really knew what I was waiting for.

-

"It's dark."

"It is a dark room."

"Yeah…" there is a moment of silence and a shuffle clearly audible within the isolated room. "We, kissed." And she finds herself blushing and trying to hide it even though she thinks the darkness should be enough to cover it.

He makes no acknowledgement towards her statement and soon the silence gets to become too much for her to bear. "I-um…" He notices her hand bawling into a slight fist. "The day you came to get me, I remember. I remember how you had hurt those Shinigami whom only wanted to protect me."

He grunts and she peers into the darkness.

A few seconds in she had realized that she was kissing a stranger, despite the unnerving familiarity of him, so, she pushed him away softly "_gomen, gomen_" and he got up without a word of protest or question to her hot and cold actions.

So now she looks for him and she's missing that cold yet warm feel of him and she's wondering, how could you feel so strongly about someone you barely know, yet do know that that person is capable of hurting innocents?

"My order was to retrieve you. Senseless killing is not something I take pleasure in. I merely disabled them in order to obtain you and complete my mission."

"Was that what I was to you? A mission?" and she can't deny that she couldn't keep the confusing hurt from her tone.

"Yes."

And her heat sinks.

"At the time." He moves again, but it's so languid, filled with ease and confidence she barely registers that he does. "At the time I would have done anything for Lord Aizen." She nods into the obscurity of him before he continues and she notices the ever so slight change in his tone. "Even if it killed me in the end."

As if he was actually, possibly, capable of true warmth.

"That was before you died."

"Di…died? Wha-_Matte_-what do-died?!" And with this astounding note of literacy, then there is light, a different kind of light from that of the sunrise, or when waking up throughout the night as you turn on your bedroom light, and it blinds you momentarily. No, this light was no mere instance of light, it was a signal.

And she was brought back to the place she had long forgotten.

-

"Will you sit with me? Just for a little while."

Self-pity, like evening shadows, came to darken her eyes.

"I cannot. You need to eat what is given to you and then I will be on my way." He hesitates only for a moment; it's as if instead of her slumped form upon the bed she is griping onto his arms in protest at the very moment.

"Leave us be." And he doesn't know if he says this to her or to the bringer of the food.

Listlessly, the lesser being leaves the room and as the room engulfs them she feel she is suffocating because she has a fleeting moment of insecurity, a thought that they would not come from her, that she is really left here to her own. She's drowning in the corruption yet asphyxiated by his eyes and his movements and the hole nearest his heart as opposed to the hole nearest his neck.

"… please." And she is meek with her words and he's not _giving_ in-just playing along, conceding so he can get her to do what he wants in the end, what is wanted from him.

He doesn't sit but he does stand near her. He's not very close but her eyes smile, just a tad bit and he hates to admit that he notices this and somehow it causes him to wonder what it would be like to have her smile, with her lips, and her eyes.

"The food here isn't really what I am use to."

"Hmm."

"Heh, well, I guess it's not something you can relate to huh? Sorry, but you know? Sometimes I really am just not hungry!" She says this last part with spunk as she looks over at him for a response but when there is none she continues, a little bit more despondent than before.

"I mean…well, the reason is because I don't _feel_ hungry." She looks to the ceiling, to the small cracks here and there and then, finally, at his expressionless face. "Do you know what it's like to feel hungry?"

"Yes." He says after a moment. "I do." And the implications is that of consuming souls and reluctantly she moves away, breaks eye contact and what if she had just been a soul he merely consumed?

"Why are you so difficult?" she's startled for a moment and then, pure genuine laughter escapes her lips for a brief moment before she halts herself and looks remorseful. She shouldn't laugh in a place like this, shouldn't laugh while in a situation such as this.

But it _feels_ so good to feel even the slightest bit alive again.

"I don't mean to be." Her voice is light and she is looking across the room. At the food. "Like I said, I sometimes really just don't feel hungry; it's like-when you just don't feel happy, even when you watch two people across from you hugging with great big smiles across their faces!" She imitates this by flailing her arms a little bit before hugging her form tightly, a plastered smile on her face that is so fake, it's cold.

"Or, when you see a sad movie and you just don't feel sad." She's still hugging herself, he notes, and maybe-maybe it's because no one else will.

"It's right in front of you, and you know you should cry-after all, the character was a good character and in no way should have died. But you don't cry, or feel sad-or…with me, I do. But for all the wrong reasons."

"I feel sad because I _don't_ feel sad." His eyes look as if she has sparked true interest in him, so she continues softly. "I think about my brother…my brother was a wonderful person, you would have-" she laughs because the person she is confining in, as if just realizing this, is not a normal 'person' but instead is an Espada and her enemy for all intensive purposes and he would, for all causes not have liked her brother.

For he was bad, and her brother was good, right? There's no gray, shaded area within that.

"I think about him. I think, and I feel, and I am sad. I am sad that he left me, and I am sad to think about all that could have been-I started to think maybe only those who really haven't experienced such personal sadness are able to feel sad alongside the fake sadness represented in movies, and those who have…"

"Are you sad, Orihime Inoue?"

She looks up at him, slow and steady, painstakingly measured and her sight becomes blurry and her form is hunching over and her body is shaking and she is nodding, yes, yes she is very, very sad.

And he knows this, knows it was a pointless question and that he would, at any and every other time, not even have bothered to ask it but he needed to see her give in, because maybe? Maybe if she gave in first, plummeted into the darkness below awaiting her, it would be okay for him to follow, just this once.

The funny thing is, as she looked upon him and fell into him, not literally but with her heart in her hands and eyes, if she had known just a little bit of what he was thinking, she would have told him,

"You wouldn't be the one following."

And he knows this to be true.

For Orihime Inoue's decent into darkness that really, wasn't so engulfed in shadows as one would imagine, was caused by him. Her abduction (_by him)_ her company (_with him)_ and now, her fall (_into him) _all of it, because of him.

"You'd be the one leading."

And he knows _this_ to be true.


	6. My Insanity

**Okay, Kubo is just mean!!**

**I need inspiration-and for that, I need Ulqui to come back…**

**So, excuse suckiness on my part. Seriously. Sometimes I reuse lines from my other stories…its not plagiary if I'm taking it off from myself-is it? **

**-**

_Mock me__not_

_Witness to insanity, a crisis not to face,_

Such delicate hands hold out for him to succumb to, and such desperate words leave her lips as she tries to-find the truth, find the truth-_remember-remember-_Come away with me, help me see-I _need _you.

Only you.

_Makes no sense, hide behind the veil of anonymity, _

"Ulquiorra, why were you left behind when I was rescued?"

She doesn't remember, not everything-time has skipped, and time is fast and slow. The world is racing around her and there's not point in trying to stop it. It's nature.

_Yet present..._

_**To me-**_

_Witness to insanity..._

_**My Insanity.**_

"Why does it hurt to try and remember?" He closes his eyes as though sighing but she's come to know by now that it's just a familiar way of expression he's so accustomed to, that by now it holds no specific meaning.

"Kurosaki-kun…saved me, didn't he?" His eyes flicker for a moment, right when they open and she takes note that maybe _he_ wanted to save her but couldn't.

"Tell me…what happened to me."

-

"Kurosaki-kun…_Kurosaki-kun!!!!_"

"Hold her still. This won't take long."

"Leave Inoue-san alone!!!"

(Ishida!)

(Shuddap!!)

(Pay attention to ya own battle!)

(DIE QUINCY SCUM!)

_Uryuu!!_

"You were fools to come here…Now, Orihime Inoue-If you'll please." His hands, in the palm-they are holding something.

It's glistening.

_Don't look, don't do-I'd rather die then obey you!_

"Ulquiorra, Get a better grip on the girl." He's holding her tight and she faintly hears a heartbeat…a heartbeat?

Grimmjow, a traitor now, is holding on to a half-dead dark haired Shinigami, Rukia. There's fight left in her but her body is holding her back, she can't do much more. He's upholding her, keeping her awake and alive by the barest minimum and Chad, dear ole Chad is off in the corner.

Grieve for the fallen.

She refuses to admit that he's gone.

Ishida, stomach crushed, eyes unfocused is desperately trying to reach her but the first Espada, the number 1 ranked Espada is holding him up by the collar, toying with him-and all hope as you know it has vanished.

Without a trace.

-Because _this_ is the war, the ending to it when it hadn't really even begun. And her decision alone is what will bring about the change to the new world.

"Now, my Inoue. Do for me as I command." He touches her cheek and she turns her head, disgust evident.

Ichigo is no longer conscious, they'll kill him and everyone if she does not comply with his wishes but she-she can't…

Dust and smoke and shades of gray envelope her vision and a hand is tugging and pulling and soon enough she's running.

Swords clash, scream fill the endless night and then it's just the two of them.

"Ulqui…orra…"

He pulls her into a strong embrace and flashes of all their moments-their first touch, his eyes softening, betrayal in his eyes-misconstrued events, his coming back for her-only her-will only ever will be her.

Their first kiss.

_She was desperate-she was dying, her whole heart shattered in two. _

_She could hear their footsteps and feel their spiritual pressure before that, there was no time left._

_Ulquiorra!_

_And she finds her hands wrapped around him and she's crying desperately for him to kill her, kill her now! She'd rather die by his hands than help destroy the once peaceful world!_

But he doesn't.

_Tearful, she leans up to kiss him-the last full display of her own will. _

And then all those flashes are gone and she's left alone. Something has happened to make her eyes dull and emotionless and he holds her tight knowing fully well what has transpired.

"Goodbye, Orihime."

Another explosion goes off and he's placing her in the hands of bloody comrades, Chad's alive, Rukia's alive, Ichigo-Ishida-everyone-but she doesn't know their names and she only sees his green eyes-falling further and further away.

_I'll hold them while I can_

She remembers nothing else.

-

"I…did it to…myself…" He nods but she does not see. She's holding out her hands in front of her face and a moment later they collide and she's sobbing. He strides to be beside her and she's asking why-why?!

"Why remember something that pains you?"

"I thought I would never see you again…" Intake of breath. "How did you…?"

There was never any answer for as he held her to him, and the green streak of tears down his face turned to a crystalline liquid- and everything stops.

-

She's back in the cell.

"Wha…?" Small footsteps are heard and a cart rolls in-he is beside the contraption and she screams out-"Ulquiorra! What's going on?!"

He pays her no mind and gestures for the lesser being to leave them be. She walks up to him and pulls on his sleeve-hateful he stares down at her and she backs away slowly.

"I…don't understand…"

She keeps walking backwards-him forwards-away from him, he's catching up, until she reaches the bed and falls back. She reaches out for something and pulls on him and as they fall he's looking down at her-without emotion except for a small spark of triumph in his eyes.

"I've trapped you in a psychological state of prison."

-_It was all just your imagination-_

Eyes widen.

"You're powers have grown immensely for you to have reverse all that have been done."

'_Reverse? I…turned back, time?'_

"If it all happened…and you remember, then…why?"

"Because you haven't died yet."

_And I can't love you when you're alive. _

-

**NaNoWrimo is in two days and I need to focus all my attention on to it. Gomen, I know this story fell flat. I really just lost my sanity on it, thus the chapter be named as such…Ulquiorra and Orihime probably couldn't have a normal relationship anyways and even though this is Au its not incredibly AU so that I could end it with fluff.**

**But do not worry, when the month of November passes, I shall be making another, much more light-hearted, UlquiHime. Once again, forgive me. **


End file.
